grimadventuresfandomcom-20200223-history
Major Cheese
Major Cheese is the 5th episode from season 6 of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. In this episode, Mandy and Grim must prevent Mighty Moe from publishing his book on how to live forever. Plot The episode starts with Grim, Billy, and Mandy at the Mini Mart, with Grim complaining about its inconveniences, but Mandy interrupts him by showing him one of the light show toys they sell. Suddenly, Plasmo appears to announce Grim that he has to get back to work. Grim then explains to Billy and Mandy that most of his calls to reap have been "false-alarms" due to the health and fitness industry. He then talks about how good health habits have given "bonus years" to humans, making the Underworld system unable to keep up with who's had bonus years and who hasn't. The trio then go to Mighty Moe's Gym for the Elderly for Grim to reap him. When they meet up with Moe, he demands Grim to give him bonus years, and proves to him that he deserves them through a montage of different exercises. Grim grants him his bonus years, and Moe tells Grim about his strategy on how to live forever through good eating habits, with Grim telling him that's impossible. Moe replies by telling him about his book "You Can Live Forever With Bonus Years", which is soon to be delivered. The light show toy from earlier then gets in Moe's beard and Billy chases in after it. With Billy out of the picture, Grim and Mandy walk out and Grim decides to forget about Moe's plan by having a drink. They then discuss Moe's book and how everybody will start living forever if they read his book, which would put Grim out of business. Grim spits out the water telling her that it could kill someone, which gives Mandy the idea to give Moe unhealthy food in order to kill him. They go back to the Mini Mart and buy a giant cheese puff, which Grim will be selling as Colonel Major Cheese Puff. They attempt to offer Moe the cheese puff but the plan soon fails when he gives it to another man for money. When that fails, they go to his mansion to sell him the Puffs, but this time Grim does it as a college student. That also fails when he tells him about people who travel abroad by showing him his grandson Chad, who's been living behind one of his bushes for most of his life. Billy comes back out of Moe's beard telling Grim that finding the light show toy wasn't worth it. He then decides that if he can't kill Mighty Moe, then he'll have to destroy every copy of his book. Coincidently, the truck delivering all of the copies was right close to where they currently are. Grim then grows and goes to the truck and convinces Mack, the person who owns the truck, to leave by telling him that he doesn't want to deliver the books. After that, Grim decides to bring the truck to the Sun. When Moe sees this, he jumps onto the back of the truck as it is headed for the Sun. Grim assumes that Moe had died from the intense heat, but as the episode transitions to the next scene, it's revealed that Moe is still alive and is selling his books to the people living on the Sun, only to have each copy burnt by them. Credits * '''Story and Storyboard by: '''Brett Varon * '''Directed by: '''Juli Hashigachi and Sue Perrotto Characters Billy Mandy Grim Mighty Moe Trivia *Zombies can apparently sweat, according to Grim. **Also, Grim explains to Mandy that he's tasted zombie-sweat, which he says tastes terrible—he adds that he tasted zombie-sweat one time when he was in college (apparently during some kind of heat wave). Gallery Quotes Errors *As Grim, Billy, and Mandy enter the gym, Mandy's hair is orange. *Grim forgets his scythe when he and Mandy leave the Mini Mart, but when Billy keeps up with them (with his Spinner), Grim's scythe disappears. Video